Wicked
by elphie luvr
Summary: Elphaba and Galinda figure out their friendship in Shiz, while discovering rather peculiar secrets as well...
1. 1:The Uncovered Room

Chapter 1—The Uncovered Room

One simple question. That was the only thought streaming through Elphaba's mind; such an easy beginning to it, yet a billion endings could be added to that one question which lacked a billion answers: WHY?

Why had she, out of all the other dorm members in Shiz University have to be room mates with the preppiest, most popular, most irritating girl in all of the school? Why had her father forced her to attend such a large college, where every person walking by could smirk in seeing her and stared at her as if she was some kind of freak? Why had her sister, Nessarose, who had always been under Elphaba's ever-watchful eyes been placed in a separate room from her? Why was it that from the very first day of school, she had the label "GEEK" slapped on her fluorescent forehead? Why in all of Oz did her father love Nessa as if she were is most valuable possession, and regard Elphaba as if she were a single book in the entirety of their library, longing to be read, and yet covered in a thousand dust specks?

In actuality, all these questions had one very simple answer: Elphaba was green. She had always been, ever since the day she was born.

As confusing as this might seem, this simple answer, was actually the true 'WHY': Why was she green? Elphaba had asked herself this question every morning since her mother had died, and Nessa, born.

She was sitting in her room, with a panicked expression on her face, with all of these confusing and surprising thoughts swirling about in her head. It had all happened so fast. What would she tell her father when he found our that she and Nessa had been placed in separate dorms?

_Great Oz, _she thought, _I don't even want to start thinking about that. _She shuddered.

After some time of contemplating, reasoning, and contemplating again, she decided that she should put all of these pressures aside for the time being, and spend the few moments she had alone in her room to explore until that incredibly unpleasant moment when her roommate, Galinda would come to unpack all of her clothes, and pricy little trinkets, which served no purpose to her whilst she was attending Shiz, and The Wizard knows what else.

She saw that there were two beds, both resting under a plain blue ragged blanket, and wondered how Galinda was going to take that. She chortled at the thought of Galinda screaming, and tearing up at the sight of it. Behind the beds were two brown bookshelves and another at the side of the room-all completely empty and bare. The third bookshelf however had some kind of brilliantly luminous glow about it-as if it had a spotlight right above it. She leaned closer to acknowledge the fine carvings about it.

_Strange,_ she thought as she saw the detailed sculpture of a pointy hat, and a broom at the top, _what would be so important about a hat and a broom-and what do they have in common?_

She shrugged at the matter, and continued to examine the room. There was a second door, leading to the bathroom with two sinks, and a separate room for the shower and lavatory.

Elphaba rarely fixed her hair properly, or put on make-up—as _there really is no cover-up for green skin,_ she supposed, _and what lip gloss is there that goes with green, anyway?_ She merely strung all of her long wiry black hair into one thick braid, and slung it over her shoulder, and put her blue, beanie-like hat on top.

There would, however, be conflict with her new roommate at night when they would shower, and get ready for bed. Elphaba could just picture Galinda throwing a huge hissy fit because she had "used all the warm water" or "took too long brushing her teeth." At this thought, she scoffed. Oh, yes, she couldn't wait for the fun to begin.

Just as she was coming out of the bathroom, the dorm door flew open, allowing four strong Ozian college men, carrying numerous amounts of luggage, to enter, followed by Galinda, humming the theme song to "The Munchkin Bunch" in that annoying voice that Elphaba loathed so deeply.

"Hmmm Hm-Hm Hmmmmm Hmm---Oh---Don't mind the broccoli stem—hee hee," she giggled as she swept gracefully into the room, "She's just a tad 'steamed' at the moment—oh! Hee heeee!! Haa haaa!!" She giggled in a high pitch amongst the four deeper voices of the handsome young gentlemen surrounding her.

_Okay, so that's the kind of thing that I'm supposed to get used to? Well, I just _can't wait! _Why does she have to be so perky and cheerful all the time? Just…remain…calm……_

"Oh, well-well this just won't do," said Galinda carefully eyeing the blue blanket. She picked it up with index and thumb, and tossed it on the floor, where one of the handsome young men around her gladly picked it up. She pulled out a pink, shiny comforter and tossed it on the bed, where another boy started to tidy it up for her use.

"There, now that's better," she chuckled, and went about unpacking her things as the boys left the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elphaba was amazed, Galinda had a total of nine luggage bags—each snake-skinned, bright pink, and golden rods and small diamonds. Three alone were just for her shoes, each had its own little perk about it: one pair were green flats with a large shiny bow in the top; a tall red pair stood next to it, two and a half inches tall-to be exact, shimmering in the light. Sadly, Elphaba glanced quickly over her shoulder back at her single pair of plain white shoes that she had brought for her uniform, and heaved a great sigh. The next four bags, she saw as Galinda unpacked them, were full of her clothes-everything from her brilliantly beaded ball gowns to summer shorts to her school uniform-every single item of clothing of the school uniform. The last couple bags, as Elphaba had rightfully predicted contained all of the useless little pricy objects such as key chains of the "WIZARDOPOLIS" play, and a number of "Oz Girl" magazines.

As Elphaba continued to try to unpack, she kept vigilantly eyeing Galinda "ya da-da-ing" away.

"Well," popped Galinda, "since we're going to be rooming together, we might as well get all of this awkwardnability out of the way." Galinda had stopped humming so abruptly that Elphaba had jumped from surprise.

"So, I have brought all of my most goodliest thingy-ma-bobs with me, and I would magninioulisly appreciate your little green string bean fingers off of them. So. Aaaaaaaaaall of this," she pointed to practically every corner of the room, now crowded with her things," is mine!"

She giggled at how cooperative she thought she was being.

_Wow, I'm such a people person _she thought as she sighed _what hard work to be popular!_

"Oh, um, okay, wel-well what about this?" Elphaba threw herself-extra dramatically on Galinda's bed with her newly washed pink glittering bedspread.

"NOO!!" Galinda shrieked, "GET OFF!! GET OFF!! GET OOOOFFFF!!!! EEEWWWWW!! ICKYNESS ALL OVER MY—EUH! ---EUH!!"

"What about thiiiiiss?" said Elphaba with a triumphant smirk on her face as she scanned through the extra bookshelf with the strange carvings, now lavished with all of Galinda's valuable items. A small golden locket held the picture, presumably of her father, a miniature clay, black piano with elaborately painted flowers and little golden spots. Elphaba was snickering uncontrollably, not even registering the increasing volume of Galinda's screams and rants.

Suddenly, Elphaba accidentally knocked the piano to the ground…..it took ages for it to reach the floor, and each passing second increased the tension and panic in their chests.

Galinda's annoyed and angry face quickly transitioned to utter despair and panic as she leapt forward in a desperate attempt to grab the tiny object, now halfway to the floor.

All of Elphaba's amusement had drained from her eyes as they followed the small piano over her shoulder to the cold ground.

And finally—CLINK-CRASH—it hit the floor and shattered into hundreds of sharp clay shards. Simultaneously, it hit a small button on the ground that Elphaba had never noticed before. CLICK—the bookshelf slowly slid backward, and then to the right, revealing a small room behind.


	2. 2: Flashback and a Broken Trinket

Chapter 2- Flashback and a Broken Treasure

"Aaaaahhh!!!!" screamed Galinda,"Look what you've done!!" She ran over, quietly sobbing over her broken trinket.

Elphaba, however, had more adventurous thoughts in mind. "Wow…" she said, softly, looking into the dark room-but too frightened to enter. "Look at this!" she exclaimed. There were no lights, save one spotlight which focused on a large mysterious emerald green chest on the floor. In front, it had a large golden lock, and bordering each side were many brass brackets. Oddly, there was something hanging not far above it, but Elphaba could not make it out, as she was not far enough in the room to see what it was, and she was forced to return to Galinda-now bending over her shattered pieces.

"You broke it! You broke it! Oh my Oz, you-you—YOU BROKE IT! DO YOU KNOW WHERE I GOT THIS? DO YOU?! I got it from my Great Great Aunt Schleppenbach! The Wizard himself gave it to her as a materiamonial gift, and it's been passed down through my family for generationisms!!! AND NOW IT'S GONE AND IT'S YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!" she screamed.

"Look, I'm sorry!" Elphaba responded in a now panicked voice," Maybe Madame Horrible can fix it—or maybe-maybe- oh I don't know. Look, Galinda, I'm sorry. I'm sure—"she heaved a great sigh and shut her eyes tight," I'm sure my father will….will pay for it." She sighed with a stern expression.

She could only imagine how much trouble she would be in if she actually told her father; the look on his face-that she was a disgrace to his name; the thoughts going through his mind looking upon her guilty apple-green face.

Galinda gathered up the pieces, and left without saying a word, sniffling as she slowly walked into the bathroom, and locked the door. Occasionally, Elphaba would hear a soft scream of despair, and would wince from guilt and despair, herself. She hated that she had caused such hurt to another person, even if it was her most loathed enemy.

She wondered if Galinda would ever even consider "forgiving" her. Since she wasn't a friend, she wasn't likely to forgive Elphaba in the first place, but now? Wow, what a spectacular year she was going to have here, now that the most popular girl in school was her worst enemy. She decided that now was a good time to finish exploring that mysterious room that they had accidentally opened.

As she got up from lying pathetically on her bed, she heard another faint sob from inside the bathroom, and wondered for a split second if she should continue moping about on her bed. But something inside her told her to explore—it was always in her to be an adventurer.

Ever since she was a young girl, Elphaba would wander around the farm yard inquiring every nook and cranny until finally, she had seen it all: every mud track and every leaf, every pumpkin, and every tree. Every where she went, she would whisper to herself," Adventure is worthwhile," all the time holding a large ear-to-ear grin on her face.

She even made friends with all of the animals back there-the frogs, the owl, and the goose-all of whom would listen to her every time she needed to vent her feelings after her mother passed away. Obviously, she couldn't tell her father, and her sister was too young, and too spoiled to understand what was happening in their lives.

So, coming back from her memories on the farm, Elphaba decided to be bold and enter that dark, haunted room which looked at her mockingly, as if daring her to enter. She felt the air grow tense the closer she grew to the entrance, and holding her breath, she took the first step inside. …

It was dark. So dark that Elphaba could see only the chest and that something softly hanging above it.

She took another step…

She imagined that the walls were covered in green slime and mud mixed together to form a gooey putty mixture, with Oz-mythical monsters eyes watching her every move.

Another step…

At the same time, however, she smelled Munchkinberry pie.

She walked at a slowly rhythmic pace now….

The exact pie that her mother used to make for her when she was just a little girl.

She grew closer and closer to the chest.

The scent filled had now filled the room, and a single tear trickled down the side of her now visible cheek, as she was standing right in front of the chest. She looked down at it, and reached to stroke the front of the peculiar box…

She touched it and immediately, the solid coldness of it ran up, through her body making her numb and cold-unable to move. She shut her eyes tight, and felt herself fall to the floor, wincing as she hit the ground, and a scene opened in her mind, and played faintly, as if in a dream.

She saw herself sitting in a small chair outside her mother's bedroom jittering anxiously around; swinging her legs, and twiddling her thumbs. She was about three or four years old, and her waist-long black hair was high up in a pony-tail swung about her shoulder. She heard her mother's shriek from inside her room, and jumped up to go inside, but her father, who was sitting in the chair opposite her, stood up, and drug her back to her small chair by her long black hair. She fought and fought against him, until tears streamed uncontrollably from her puffy eyes, but she could not get to the door.

Elphaba felt herself flinch again on the floor, but still could not stand up.

Another scream, she twitched, and then a cry; a baby's cry. Her father stood, opened the door, turned to Elphaba in the chair, and said sternly," Stay here." Elphaba looked for a moment that she might disobey, and run right after him into the room, but she thought what might happen to her if she did, and remained seated.

A minute later, her father returned with a pink, crying baby in his arms. The look on his face….Elphaba remembered that look…the first time Elphaba had ever seen him smile. The first time he was truly happy. She remembered well.

She struggled as hard as she could to be released from this dreadful dream, as the tears were now running fluently, but it continued.

Elphaba jumped off of her seat and sprinted into her mother's room, where she collapsed on the side of the bed, looking into her mother's eyes. She could see her mother's pain, and could not figure out why she had such a tired expression on her face.

"Elphaba," her mother whispered," I know that you are a special girl, and that you are strong. One day—"she flinched," you will do great things, and—know that I will always be with you…in your heart …"another flinch,"..In your actions ..in your words…in your mind….everywhere…"

"Mama?" Elphaba whispered back," mama come on, mommy, get out of bed," she said, while softly pulling at her mother's arm," don't you wanna see the baby? Why are you so sad, mommy? Where do you hurt? The doctor's here...he'll make it all better, mommy."

Elphaba flinched on the ground again, and felt more tears flood her eyes.

"Oh, my darling, girl," her mother whispered back with a slight smile on her face," I love you so, and by Oz, I know that you, one day you will be—will be a beautiful young lady, and when you look into the mirror, I will be there, as well." Elphaba started to whimper and cry into her mother's arm, as she stroked through her long black hair.

"Where are you going, mommy?" She whined into the bed," When are you coming home?"

Her mother started to cry as well, as she said," You'll know later… just remember..." she had started to breathe deeply now," remember that…adventure is worthwhile, and—and—I love….." a sigh," I love…you…." She whispered.

Another flinch on the floor.

Her hand slowed, on Elphaba's small head, and eventually came to a stop, lying pathetically on her neck, and Elphaba felt her body run cold yet again, as she saw her three-year-old self sob into the sheets of the bed until the image had completely faded into darkness.

Elphaba was left motionless on the floor, surrounded in her tears; unconscious.


End file.
